This project involves studies of biologically important systems chiefly with the aid of nuclear magnetic resonance techniques, and supporting fundamental studies designed to aid the above. High- resolution and noise- decoupled carbon-13 spectra as well as other nuclei are employed. Use is also being made of lyotropic liquid crystal media in this work. Applications recently or currently in effect include: probenecids, barbituates, nicotinamide and related systems, 5- azacytidine and other cancer chemotherapeutic agents, and polymeric systems. Future goals will include structure-activity, drug binding, isotopic labelling for metabolic studies, and chemical behavior drugs.